


Ajavor: il drago di magma

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autore: AtobeTetezuka<br/>-Titolo storia: Ajavor: il drago di magma<br/>-Fandom: Kuroko no basket<br/>-Personaggi: Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou<br/>-(Eventuali) Pair: Kagamido<br/>-Generi: Avventura, Sovrannaturale, Fantasy, Shounen-ai<br/>-Avvertimenti generali:<br/>-Avvertimento prenotato: Surreale (da sviluppare solo una delle seguenti categorie: vampiri, lupi mannari, fantasmi, streghe/stregoni, angeli&demoni)</p><p> Partecipa al contest "Beware the... Warning Contest - Seconda Edizione" indetto da Rota23 sul forum di EFP</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTetezuka  
> -Titolo storia: Ajavor: il drago di magma  
> -Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> -Personaggi: Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou  
> -(Eventuali) Pair: Kagamido  
> -Generi: Avventura, Sovrannaturale, Fantasy, Shounen-ai  
> -Avvertimenti generali:  
> -Avvertimento prenotato: Surreale (da sviluppare solo una delle seguenti categorie: vampiri, lupi mannari, fantasmi, streghe/stregoni, angeli&demoni)
> 
> Partecipa al contest "Beware the... Warning Contest - Seconda Edizione" indetto da Rota23 sul forum di EFP

Ajavor: il drago di magma  
  
  
Prologo  
Nei tempi in cui i draghi regnavano sovrani sull'immensa vallata del continente Ajavor, per sfuggire a delle imminenti catastrofi naturali che avrebbero devastato l'intero territorio, questi ultimi finirono con il rifugiarsi sotto la superficie terrestre, dove per chiunque sarebbe stato impossibile sopravvivere.  
Per loro non fu affatto una passeggiata adattarsi a quell'ambiente: dopo lunghi millenni riuscirono ad adeguarsi a qualcosa di così ostico.  
Per sopravvivere iniziarono a nutrirsi di quei detriti incandescenti che lentamente diedero il via a una lunga evoluzione: La loro forma subì molte mutazioni finendo col renderli solo l'ombra degli esseri che originalmente si erano rifugiati in quei posti dove per chiunque altro sarebbe stato impossibile sopravvivere. Il loro corpo col tempo si era fuso con lo stesso magma che dava loro nutrimento ed energia, erano conosciuti come “Draghi di Magma”  
Era raro che uscissero da quei luoghi caldissimi, ormai erano talmente abituati a quelle atroci temperature che mai avrebbero potuto sopravvivere all'esterno, ma se ciò accadeva portavano solo morte e distruzione devastando qualsiasi cosa che bloccava il loro cammino lasciando una firma indelebile del loro passaggio.  
Per questo motivo maghi, stregoni e streghe, avevano iniziato a tenere sotto controllo i vulcani e tutti i movimenti sotterranei per tenere a bada quegli esseri micidiali. Volevano proteggere gli abitanti delle varie città e non solo, infatti, il loro cuore faceva gola a chiunque, non si sa come sia possibile, ma quegli organi erano dotati di forti poteri curativi, capaci di guarire qualsiasi male esistente e chiunque bramava quell'energia.  
  
Tutti nel Continente era a conoscenza della loro storia: gli antichi studiosi hanno tramandato nei secoli le loro scoperte, ma nessuno è stato in grado di concepire come sia potuta avvenire una simile trasformazione, un vero mistero che nessuno ha potuto mai chiarire.  



	2. Capitolo uno

 Capitolo uno  
  
  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare che due ragazzi, poco più che adolescenti, potessero essere dotati di una forza tale da battere gente molto più anziana di loro.  
Erano talmente giovani che non sarebbero mai stati in grado di diventare veri stregoni. Era impossibile, erano solo dei ragazzini, come avrebbero potuto intraprendere qualcosa di così grande?  
Se l'erano chiesti in moti, prendendo in giro in giro quella che in apparenza, almeno ai loro occhi, sembrava solamente una forte arroganza di chi credeva di essere il migliore, ma alla fine sembravano loro quelli da deridere per averli sottovalutati e per essere stati incapaci di raggiungere quei due giovani dotati di una potenza straordinaria, che due sedicenni non avrebbero mai dovuto possedere.  
Si erano fatti battere da dei ragazzini, come avrebbero potuto superare una simile umiliazione?  
Nessuno era riuscito a fermarli, sembravano dei mostri sotto sembianze di due stregoni. Per loro era impossibile immaginare che due giovani potessero arrivare a tanto, ma alla fine dovettero riconoscere la loro potenza e inginocchiarsi a essa rinunciando al loro sogno di diventare apprendisti del più grande degli stregoni che Ajavor avesse mai conosciuto: Aida Kagetora.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Sia Kagami sia Midorima avevano la piena certezza che Aida si divertisse alle spalle di quegli aspiranti apprendisti e che in realtà adorasse vederli soccombere sotto quelle prove da lui organizzare.  
Per indire una sfida come quella cui stavano per andare incontro – che li avrebbe portati a morte certa – doveva esse un gran sadico.  
A quale stregone sano di mente verrebbe in mente di proporre qualcosa del genere?  
Avevano sempre immaginato che l'ultima prova starebbe stata la più ardua, ma nonostante lo sapessero, la loro mente non era mai arrivato a tanto. Come avrebbero potuto solo minimamente pensare che si sarebbero cacciati in qualcosa di una simile portata? Quell'impresa andava oltre le loro capacità.  
Nemmeno il più forte degli stregoni sarebbe stato in grado di battere un Drago di Magma, almeno non senza un'adeguata preparazione fisica e menale, stato che loro non avevano andare raggiunto.  
Come potevano fronteggiare un essere del genere per recuperare il suo cuore?  
Erano forti, beh, per essere gli unici due ad esser arrivati fino a quel punto era ovvio che lo fossero, ma conoscevano i propri limiti e per questo sapevano di non aver ancora raggiunto il livello necessario per poter fronteggiare qualcosa di quel calibro: avevano ancora molta strada fare.  
Sarebbe stato un suicidio, ma né Kagami né Midorima si sarebbero arresi, nonostante sapessero contro cosa stessero andando incontro. Erano certi che sarebbero andati contro morte certa, ma se ciò sarebbe avvenuto, l'avrebbero fatto con vero onore, come tutti quelli uomini deceduti per difendere quelle terre.  
  
*~~~*  
  
In quell'istante i due adolescenti erano lì, ad osservarsi negli occhi con uno sguardo che sembrava dire “Sarò io a vincere!”  
Chiunque si sarebbe trovato nei paraggi avrebbe potuto avvertire la tensione che scaturiva dai due aspiranti apprendisti. L'ostilità che provano l'uno per l'altro era sempre stata evidente, anche dallo stesso Aida che aveva più volte notato la loro rivalità.  
Si erano visti fin da subito come un ostacolo da abbattere per poter raggiungere il loro sogno, insomma si vedevano come due nemici.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva dire con certezza perché provassero così tanta astio, era una sensazione che avevano avuto a pelle, appena si erano incrociati per la prima volta l'uno a fianco all'altro, quando tutto quello era incominciato. Probabilmente era perché erano i soli sedicenni ad aver avuto il coraggio di accettare quelle sfide che avrebbe portato loro verso quel sogno che in molti avevano agognato, ma che solo uno fra quei settemila sarebbe riuscito a realizzare ed entrambi voleva essere quella persona.  
Non si sarebbero mai potuti tirare indietro, volevano seguire le orme di quell'uomo, talmente potente da aver ucciso trecento Draghi di Magma sena l'aiuto di nessun altro stregone. Quell'impresa è conosciute in tutto il Continente, anzi si era sparsa ben oltre i confini di Ajavor.  
  
Fin dalla loro prima infanzia erano cresciuti ascoltando le avventure di quello che a quei tempi era il loro eroe: un valoroso e forte guerriero pronto a tutto pur di proteggere la sua patria, uno stregone dal potere strabiliante capace di fermare delle calamità solo con un soffio di alito.  
Per questo fin da quando erano bambini si erano allenati con i più forti degli insegnati: le rispettive famiglie seguirono il desiderio di quei ragazzini e incoraggiarono i due fino alla fine.  
Erano già molto portati alle arti magiche fin da all'ora e ci volle poco per capire che avrebbero portato onore alle loro casate, donando quella gloria che sia i Kagami che i Midorima avevano perduto tempo addietro.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Il monte Tokar era lì, lo vedevano con i propri occhi, grande e imponente proprio come narravano le antiche leggende che tanto adoravano da bambini.  
Non avevano mai immaginato di poter osservarlo con i propri occhi occhi così giovani: un sogno che si era avverato dopo quella che era sembrata una lunga ed eterna infanzia.  
Quello era il più antico dei vulcani di tutto il Continente e fu proprio quello dove vi si rifugiò il primo drago, o almeno così indicavano gli studi degli storici.  
Nessuno sa quanto siano veritiere quelle scoperte, ma se era andata davvero così, in quel cratere viveva un diretto discendete degli antichi Dragoni, ma ormai non aveva più nulla in comune con l'essere che si era rifugiato originalmente: la metamorfosi avvenuta lo rendeva diecimila volte più pericoloso dell'originale.  
  
Per i due ragazzi era impossibile credere quanto spaventosa potesse essere quella forza, certo avevano sempre immaginato che un Drago di Magma avesse una fortissima energia, ma la loro mente non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare quanto possente sarebbe stata .I loro corpi vennero completamente paralizzati, era talmente imponente che divorava i loro spiriti e si sentivano lentamente sprofondare verso un baratro senza fondo, qualcosa dal quale sapevano che non sarebbero mai riusciti a scappare.  
Non volevano farsi prendere dal panico, non ora che erano arrivati davanti alla tana di quell'essere che, per quanto spaventoso potesse essere, avevano tutta l'intenzione di spodestare facendogli capire che anche degli adolescenti sarebbero stati in grado di annientarlo. Lo volevano fare per loro, per le loro famiglie e per quello stregone per cui avevano lottato con ogni loro poro. Avevano uno scopo e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarli, nemmeno il più spietato dei draghi.  
Non sarebbero scappati, né Kagami e né Midorima erano i tipi da arrendersi davanti alla prima difficoltà, non erano mai fuggiti prima di allora e tanto meno l'avrebbero fatto in quel momento.  
Gli stregoni non fuggivano, anzi affrontavano qualsiasi cosa: anche più grande di loro.  
Se volevano diventare forti come Aida non avrebbero mai potuto abbandonare quella postazione. L'ipotesi di scappare era inammissibile, sarebbe stata un'umiliazione che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto accettare.  
Erano pronti ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa, anche se pericolosa come quella cui stavano andando contro, nulla li avrebbe fermati, nemmeno la paura che i quell'istante prendeva sempre più possesso dei loro corpi, ma dovevano combatterla, lo dovevano fare se volevano sopravvivere ed essere ricordati nella storia per essere stati i primi sedicenni ad aver fermato un Drago di Magma, sarebbe stata la più grossa soddisfazione che potessero ricevere.  
Per compiere una simile impresa dovevano attirare la sua attenzione, sarebbe stata una delle cose più pericolose nei quali avrebbero finito per l'imbattersi, ma alla fine era l'unico modo per indebolirlo, certo c'erano ugualmente rischi, lo sapevano, ma conoscevano anche i punti deboli di quell'essere e sapevano che all'esterno sarebbe stato molto più vulnerabile ed era un'opportunità che non potevano lasciarsi sfuggire.  
  
Per chi era capace di governare gli elementi della natura, specialità dei Kagami, sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi farlo uscire allo scoperto: bastava creare un terremoto o meglio dire simulare quello che agli occhi del Drago sarebbe sembrato tale.  
In quei momenti non poteva che sentirsi orgoglioso delle proprie capacità di Stregone Elementare. Avrebbe fatto credere a qualcuno come un essere potente quanto quel drago che la sua tana sarebbe stata distrutta, come non poteva trovare soddisfacente quella situazione? Chiunque al suo posto sarebbe stato fiero della cosa e perché lui non avrebbe dovuto esserlo?  
  
Certe volte Midorima si domandava come avesse fatto quel ragazzo ad arrivare fino alla fine, certo riconosceva la sua potenza, altrimenti non l'avrebbe mi considerato un rivale, ma Kagami non era affatto adatto per la stregoneria. Un tipo che non riflette sulle proprie azioni non aveva nessun diritto di diventare uno stregone. Non sarebbe stato in grado di tollerare un simile comportamento, per questo non sarebbero ma andati d'accordo, erano così diversi da essere incompatibili.  
«Kagami perché non rifletti? Sai questo cosa comporterà?!» Sarebbe stato inutile porre quelle domande, era certo che nella sua mente al posto del cervello ci fosse della segatura.  
«È l'unico modo per indebolirlo, lo sai no?» Era vero quello che diceva Kagami, ma quello non era il modo giusto.  
«Credi davvero che possa bastare per indebolirlo? Ora sarà furibondo e la sua ira sarà implacabile.»  
Era certo che l'impulsività di Kagami avrebbe portato entrambi ad una morte certa e sarebbe stato un errore che non gli avrebbe mai perdonato.  
  
I due ragazzi avvertivano quella forza che gli aveva paralizzati, ogni istante diventava sempre più possente e penetrante: ne rimasero talmente agghiacciati da provare per la prima volta una sensazione di terrore che mai avrebbero creduto di poter provare..Era la prima volta in prima loro che provavano qualcosa di così intenso da immobilizzare loro sensi, erano sempre stati dei tipi impavidi e senza timori, ma davanti a qualcosa con un'energia così possente chiunque sarebbe stato nel loro stesso stato.  
Ci fu un grosso scoppio un suono che mai nessuno avrebbe dovuto udire. Era atroce, un boato così forte e violento che avrebbe spezzato i timpani di tutti quelli che avrebbero udito qualcosa di brutale come quello.  
I due giovani alzarono gli occhi verso il cielo, una scena che mai avrebbero voluto vedere, ma allo stesso tempo era così meravigliosa da essere qualcosa di incredibilmente affascinante: dal cratere con un balzo uscì quel mostro, un grande ed enorme essere completamente formato da Magma, ogni singola cellula di quell'essere era stata tramutata in qualcosa di terribilmente mortale.  
Per loro ormai era finita, non avrebbero mai avuto la forza necessaria per poter fronteggiare un essere simile, potevano solo inginocchiarsi davanti quell'essere e soccombere al suo potere.


	3. Capitolo due

  Capitolo due  
  
Se volevano essere ricordati nella storia, non potevano arrendersi, non senza aver lottato con tutte le loro forze. Sarebbe stata un'offesa sia per loro sia per le rispettive casate che avevano perso quella gloria che secoli addietro le aveva distinte rendendole fra le più potenti famiglie di stregoni dell'interno Continente.  
Alla fine era anche per riaccreditare il nome dei Kagami e dei Midorima che i due ragazzi avevano deciso d'intraprendere quella strada, perché ormai tutti le conoscevano per essere cadute in disgrazia e non volevano che venissero ricordate in quel modo, non dopo tutte le imprese che i loro antenati avevano compiuto, quasi paragonabili a quelle dello stesso Aida.  
Avevano trovato l'opportunità perfetta proprio quando il loro idolo aveva indetto quelle faticose prove per cercare qualcuno che ereditasse i suoi saperi: non non avrebbero mai potuto lasciarsi sfuggire quell'opportunità.  
Certo, con molta probabilità sarebbero morti, ma ciò non toglieva che non avrebbero lottato. Avevano un sogno da realizzare e se si fossero arresi senza nemmeno provare sentivano che non avrebbero potuto riposare in pace. Per questo motivo dovevano difendersi con qualsiasi mezzo: gli attacchi dei Draghi di Magma erano fra i più micidiali e pericolosi in cui ci si potesse imbattere.  
Quelle palle che sputavano dalla bocca, forgiate con le stesse sostanza di cui erano formati, erano capaci di corrodere e fondere qualsiasi cosa che si trovava nella traiettoria.  
Non si erano mai ritrovati di fronte a qualcosa di tanto potente e letale, se fossero stati colpiti da da qualcosa di così pericoloso: sarebbero morti sul colpo. Dovevano essere molto cauti e restare concentratimisi per evitare di perdere il controllo sui loro incantesimi. Fortunatamente con i rispettivi poteri potevano tenere quegli attacchi sotto controllo, ma non potevano distrarsi perché qualsiasi svista sarebbe stata fatale.  
  
  
Era estremamente difficile riuscire a rimanere concentrati, quegli attacchi erano così costanti da non lasciargli nemmeno un attimo di tregua. Certo riuscivano a difendesi, ma senza poter contrattaccare sarebbe stato difficile per i due adolescenti poter prendere il sopravvento, d'altronde la miglior difesa era l'attacco e sotto quel punto si sentivano in netto svantaggio.  
Il Drago comunque non avrebbe potuto reggere a lungo, sentivano già che quest'ultimo iniziava ad indebolirsi, quell'energia micidiale andava lentamente scemando.  
Sarebbero riusciti a reggere fino all'istante in cui lui non avrebbe più sopportato l'atmosfera sulla superficie terrestre? Né Kagami e né Midorima avrebbero saputo dirlo, sapevano solo che quella cui stavano disputando era una vera gara di resistenza a chi fra loro tre sarebbe stato il primo a crollare.  
  
Per uno stregone elementare era abbastanza facile tenere a bada quelle tecniche offensive estremamente mortali, certo non poteva contrattaccarlo, ma con i suoi poteri riusciva a raffreddare quelle sfere incandescenti prima che fosse tropo tardi.  
Non poteva sentirsi al sicuro per il momento, se avesse potuto scalfirlo sarebbe andata molto meglio.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto usare qualche incantesimo più potente, ma non aveva né il tempo e né la preparazione necessaria per sferrare qualcosa di micidiale. Conosceva varie tecniche ma quelle più potenti erano ancora troppo acerbe per essere controllate da qualcuno del suo livello e temeva di non riuscirle a domarle.  
“Se Midorima mi aiutasse sarebbe più facile.” Dubitava che l'altro potesse accettare una proposta del genere, lo conosceva bene e sapeva che non era il tipo da unire le forze con qualcun altro, ma se volevano fermare quel Drago avrebbero dovuto cooperare altrimenti per loro non ci sarebbe stato scampo.  
«Dobbiamo collaborare altrimenti non usciremo vivi da qui.» Anche se sapeva che Midorima non avrebbe mai gradire la cosa: decise ugualmente di provare.  
«Cosa?!» Era la cosa più assurda che avesse mai sentito e non riusciva minimamente a credere alla frase pronunciata dal rivale. «Stai scherzando?»  
Il gioco di squadra non aveva mai fatto per lui e tanto meno sarebbe stata quella la volta in cui avrebbe collaborato con qualcun altro. Sapeva che fosse l'unico modo, ma era impensabile per lui appoggiare un altro stregone, sopratutto se quest'ultimo si chiamasse Kagami Taiga.  
«Ti sembra che possa scherzare in un momento simile?» Ovvio che avesse capito che facesse seriamente ed era proprio quello che l'aveva infastidito.  
La sola idea di poter cooperare con lui era impensabile.  
«Ti sei scordato che questa è una sfida?» Sembrava quasi che l'altro si fosse dimenticato della situazione in cui si trovavano e aveva bisogno di chiare esposizioni «Se collaboreremo nessuno di noi diverrà apprendista di Aida.»  
«Ovvio che lo so, ma se vogliamo sopravvivere questa è l'unica soluzione»  
«Non posso....»  
«Se vuoi morire allora ti lascerò fare come vuoi.»  
«Bene!»  
Non doveva litigare con Kagami, quello non era né il luogo e né il momento adatto per irritarsi, doveva concentrarsi sul suo obiettivo altrimenti non avrebbe avuto scampo.  
  
“Non ci voleva!” Era inulte, per quante barriere creasse queste ultime venivano sempre distrutte dal nemico. “Di questo passo non reggerò.”  
In quel momento si sentiva una vera nullità, nessun scudo da lui creato era riuscito a proteggerlo, eppure era conosciuto per le tecniche difensive più impenetrabili e possenti che un sedicenne potesse creare. Era bastato solo un Drago di Magma per spezzare con facilità qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto avere una resistenza formidabile.  
Una delle sue specialità in quel momento era inefficace, doveva inventarsi qualcos'altro per poter fronteggiarlo e riuscire a batterlo prima che Kagami potesse sottrargli il cuore.  
“Dovrei accettare il suo aiuto?” Midorima scacciò subito quel pensiero, non poteva credere di aver solo potuto immaginare una cosa simile, ma cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare? Se continuava a difendersi non avrebbe mai potuto attaccarlo e la cosa non era fattibile.  
“Cavolo!” Come poteva essersi distratto in quel modo nei suoi pensieri? Era un errore che non avrebbe dovuto compiere.  
La barriera era stata brutalmente distrutta ed era per tardi per erigerne un'altra e non avrebbe potuto difendersi da quell'enorme palla di magma che puntava dritto su di lui.  
Il tempo in quell'istante scorreva a una velocità multipla e non aveva il tempo necessario per reagire: era spacciato.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Tutta la sua vita iniziò a scorrergli davanti agli occhi: rivedeva tutti i ricordi, anche quelle memorie che erano state dimenticate con il passare del tempo.  
Era tutto così travolgente da rendere l'adolescente incapace di opporsi, perso fra quelle immagini di quelle promesse fatte da quand'era poco più che un bambino.  
“Vi prometto che riuscirò a riportare l'onore ai Midorima.” Non erano mai state parole a vuoto, lo sapeva, perché in quell'istante anche se sarebbe morto chiunque avrebbe conosciuto quel sedicenne ucciso nel tentativo di fronteggiare un Drago di Magma: il nome di Midorima Shintarou sarebbe stato conosciuto in tutta Ajavor.  
Almeno quel sogno si sarebbe avverato e in quel momento gli stava bene così.  
Aveva cercato di fare tutto il possibile e questo sarebbe bastato.  
“Addio.”  
*~~~*  
  
Come poteva permettere a qualcuno di morirgli difronte? Anche se si trattava di Midorima, era inammissibile che lo uccidessero, non poteva accettare qualcosa di simile. Era vero che non era mai andati d'accordo, ma nonostante questo l'aveva sempre rispettato e considerato un suo pari. Certo erano rivali, ma un vero stregone non avrebbe mai fatto distinzione. Se voleva essere considerato tale, anche lui avrebbe dovuto fare altrettanto e salvarlo anche se non gli stava simpatico. Così si scaraventò addosso prima che quella sfera incandescente avesse possibilità di colpirlo.  
  
«Stai bene?» Quella domanda risuonava nella sua mente come un distante eco.  
Conosceva fin troppo bene quella voce, nonostante l'avesse sempre trovata irritante, in quell'istante in qualche strano e bizzarro modo era felice di poterla udire.  
“Kagami” disse fra sé e sé  
Cos'era successo? Quanto avrebbe voluto saperlo, ma il suo corpo tremava così tanto da non riuscire a muovere un passo. La sua gola era chiusa come se bloccata da un'otturazione che impediva a qualsiasi parola di raggiungere la bocca.  
Gli sembrava impossibile che Midorima, lui, quel ragazzo così fiero e impavido, fosse ridotto in uno stato del genere. Sul suo volto era dipinta un'espressione che andava oltre il semplice terrore, era qualcosa che in vita sua non aveva mai visto: shock puro. Chi non lo sarebbe stato in quelle circostanze dopo aver visto la morte in faccia? Immaginava che anche lui se si fosse trovato al suo posto sarebbe stesse nelle sue stesse condizioni.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Come poteva permettere a quel drago di prendere il sopravvento? Certo i suoi attacchi micidiali erano terribili, ma doveva metterci tutto se stesso per fermalo.  
Non gli importava più cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, lo doveva fare per i Kagami. Se si fosse arreso la sua famiglia non avrebbe riottenuto la gloria che secoli addietro li aveva distinti facendoli conoscere a tutti come gli Stregoni Elementari più forti di Ajavor e conosciuti in tutto il regno magico.  
Il suo sogno era quello di diventare forte come i sui antenati, no, anzi desiderava essere il più potenti di tutti i tempo: capace di uccidere un Drago di magma con un solo schiocco di dita.  
Non avrebbe mai abbandonato i suoi sogni, ci lavorava da quando non aveva ancora sviluppato i suoi poteri. Nessuno gli avrebbe perdonato un affronti simile, né la propria famiglia e né Midorima che sicuramente gli avrebbe rinfacciato quella codardia per il resto dell'esistente: era un'eventualità che non avrebbe potuto tollerale.  
Doveva lottare con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione e usare tutti gli incantesimi, anche quelli che ancora non riusciva a dominare.  
Kagami aveva appena concentrato tutte le proprie energie puntando verso il dragone le proprie mani dalle quali iniziò a sprigionarsi un insolito bagliore di colore azzurro che risplendeva anche addosso all'enorme mostro.  
Un vortice d'acqua iniziò a sprigionarsi da quella luce splendente: avvolse completamente il drago e con forza ruotava attorno ad esso, talmente violentemente che avrebbe provocato grossi danni, certo non avrebbe ucciso qualcuno di così possente, ma l'avrebbe senza dubbio indebolito.  
Sentiva le sue urla: quel suono talmente potente da essere capace di far tremare il suolo talmente forti e possenti fossero: in vita sua non aveva mai udito un suono così atroce.  
Senza ombra di dubbio doveva star soffrendo, molto più di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare, un dolore che lentamente lo portava a provare qualcosa di terribile da sopportare: una vera agonia.  
“Posso farcela” si incoraggiava l'adolescente “Devo farcela”  
Non poteva perdere il controllo dell'incantesimo, non ora che aveva iniziato ad affliggere grossi danni al Drago. Quando avrebbe trovato un'altra opportunità? Doveva rimanere concentrato altrimenti per lui sarebbe stata la fine, ma ormai non era più in grado di domarlo, era al limite.  
Era inutile per il Drago di cercare di sparare quelle sfere, la trappola acquatica da cui era avvolto le solidificava prima che potessero raggiungere l'esterno, talmente potente fosse il suo maleficio.  
Era già qualcosa, anche se non si poteva dire al sicuro, rimaneva comunque un attacco potente, non micidiale come in originale, ma se fosse stato colpito avrebbe di sicuro perso la contrazione.  
“Cosa?!” Gli bastò solo un istante per capire, quella palla di magma stava puntando su Midorima.  
Non avrebbe potuto lasciare colpire il suo rivale, con che coraggio avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo ad una probabile morte? Se aveva intenzione di diventare uno stregone non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere a nessuno di tirare le cuoia senza cercare un modo per difenderlo, per questo usò il proprio corpo come scudo, per impedire all'altro di essere colpito.  
«Ahhhh!!!»  
Come avrebbe potuto portare onore alla propria famiglia se avesse permesso a qualcuno di morire senza difenderlo? Era impossibile, sarebbe stato un vero disonore per uno stregone e non poteva tirarsi indietro.


	4. Capitolo tre

  
Capitolo tre  
  
In vita sua non aveva mai immaginato di trovarsi di fronte una simile scelta, qualsiasi decisione avrebbe preso, avrebbe finito con il portare solo disonore alla propria casata. Era davvero così importante di fronte alla vita del ragazzo che si era sacrificato per la propria?  
Come avrebbe potuto lasciar morire Kagami dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto? Gli sembrava il minimo cercare di ricambiare il suo favore, ma facendolo avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutti i sogni che aveva inseguito da quando era così piccolo da non riuscire a padroneggiare nemmeno il più semplice degli incantesimi.  
Era pronto per questo? Era talmente confuso da trovare terribilmente difficile scegliere quale strada seguire, perché ogni bivio sarebbe stato un vicolo ceco e avrebbe portato sia lui che alla sua famiglia a perdere quell'onore che per anni aveva rincorso.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Non aveva mai sentito le palpebre così pensati, avvertiva come un enorme macigno al loro posto che impediva di sollevarle, anzi era come se tutto il suo corpo fosse talmente intorpidito da non aver la forza di muovere nemmeno un singolo muscolo.  
Cosa lo aveva ridotto in quello stato? Kagami non sapeva dirlo, era la prima volta che avvertiva qualcosa di simile e non era in grado di capire cosa stesse provando.  
Voleva alzarsi, sapere cosa fosse successo ma non aveva l'energia di farlo, era come bloccato da qualcosa che l'aveva completamene paralizzato.  
Gli sembrava ovvio che dopo esseri sforzato in quel modo si fosse indebolito: aveva tenuto attivo quell'incantesimo per davvero troppo tempo, molto più di quanto avesse fatto durante i suoi estenuanti allenamenti. Era naturale alla fine, ma sentiva che c'era qualcosa di strano nella sua fiacchezza, qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice stanchezza.  
«Kagami ti prego, non morire.»  
Di chi era quella voce? Lo stregone elementare non era stato in grado di riconoscere quel tono: quel suono sembrava provenire da un luogo talmente lontano da essere distorto completamente, ma nonostante questo era riuscito a percepire un senso di preoccupazione in quella piccola frase.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di aver scelto proprio Kagami, ma alla fine gli aveva pur sempre sempre salvato la vita e aveva dovuto ripagarlo per non sentirsi in debito con lui.  
A quale costo? Aveva rinunciato a tutte le proprie ambizioni.  
Per chi? Per qualcuno con cui non era mai andato d'accordo, con un suo rivale, un ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto considerare un nemico.  
Allora perché era così preoccupato per la sua sorte? Se fossero stati amici la cosa avrebbe avuto senso, ma quello non quello caso.  
Una parte di lui non avrebbe mai accettato che l'altro potesse morire e Midorima sapeva benissimo che quella non fosse semplice riconoscenza.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Lo stregone si era appena destato da quello strano e pesante sonno, non sapeva nemmeno lui come avesse fatto, ma in qualche strano modo, dopo un'intensa lotta contro i suoi sensi era riuscito a prendere il sopravvento sconfiggendo quella spossatezza.  
“Dove mi trovo?” Era la domanda che risuonava nella mente dell'adolescente che incuriosito si guardava intorno scrutando ogni minimo dettaglio: dal letto in cui si trovava, fino a quell'arredamento estremamente minimalista.  
Non aveva mai visto quella stanza e gli sembrava una cosa abbastanza ovvia chiedersi dove si fosse risvegliato e sopratutto come avesse fatto a finire in quel luogo che ad un'occhiata sembrava essere una di quelle piccole capanne che i viaggiatori e commercianti usavano per riposare durante i loro pellegrinaggi ad Ajavor.  
“Chi mi ha portato qui?” Kagami aveva una mezza idea di chi l'avesse scortato in quel riparo, ma gli sembrava quasi un assurdità che Midorima lo avesse aiutato: era l'unico che avesse potuto soccorrerlo, ma quell'idea in qualche modo lo faceva come se si trovasse all'interno di un'esilarante barzelletta.  
Il giovane poco dopo iniziò ad udire dei leggeri passi provenire dall'esterno di quel piccolo edificio.  
“Di chi possono essere?” Per l'adolescente non fu affatto complicato immaginare di chi fossero: alla fine il rivale era l'unico che avesse avuto la possibilità e il tempo per trovare quel rifugio.  
Si sentiva molto sollevato: sia lui che Midorima erano sfuggiti alle grinfie del più terribile dei draghi, ma cos'era successo esattamente? Era quasi certo che il rivale si fosse ripreso dopo poco quell'attacco e doveva essere riuscito a infliggere il colpo di grazia al drago: non ci potevano essere altre spiegazioni.  
  
Midorima ancora non era del tutto convito della decisione presa, ma alla fine aveva dovuto salvarlo: dopo tutto quelle che il rivale aveva fatto per lui gli sembrava il minimo.  
La sua ferita aveva contratto un'infiammazione talmente acuta da rendere quella situazione fra le più critiche che si fosse trovato davanti: se non avesse usato i poteri curativi del cuore per l'altro non ci sarebbero state speranze.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto guardarlo in faccia, non dopo aver sacrificato l'unica possibilità di diventare apprendista di Aida. Sapeva che Kagami non avrebbe mai perdonato un simile affronto, d'altronde era stato lui a lottare con quel drago mettendo tutto se stesso in quell'ardua lotta. Se avesse saputo cos'aveva fatto era certo che l'avrebbe odiato per il resto dell'esistenza.  
Tirò un grosso e profondo sospiro prima di rientrare nella capanna dove si era rifugiato per prendersi cura del suo rivale.  
Ormai aveva quasi esaurito le speranze: era da troppo tempo che l'altro era assopito in quell'innaturale sonno: dal quale non nulla sembrava essere in grado di risvegliarsi.  
In quell'istante lo vedeva chiaramente e quasi non poteva credere alle immagini che aveva di fronte: il rivale era lì e finalmente si era svegliato.  
Non poteva non ammettere di essere davvero sollevato. Come poteva non esserlo? D'altronde si era preso cura di lui accudendolo con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione e i suoi sforzi alla fine sembravano essere stati ripagati.  
  
«Ciao» Perché era così felice nel sentire la sua voce? In qualche strano e bizzarro modo gli era mancata e non riusciva minimamente a concepire una cosa del genere: era impossibile.  
Non sapeva il perché ma in quell'istante si sentiva leggermente in imbarazzo e non sapeva né cosa fare e ne cosa dire e rimase lì per istanti interminabili ad osservalo con un volto arrossato.  
“Cosa mi sta succedendo?” si chiese l'adolescente non sapendosi dare una spiegazione alle strane sensazioni che stava provando, non aveva mai avvertito prima nulla del genere e a cosa non gli piaceva, anche perché sapeva di dover fare qualcosa per Kagami e sconfiggere quella parte che lo stava paralizzando.  
Doveva prendere il sopravvento su quello strano stato e ritornare quello di sempre e badare all'altro.  
«Hai fame?» Gli sembrava ovvio che l'altro fosse affamato: era da troppi giorni che non toccava cibo e chiunque non avrebbe potuto resistere ai morsi della fame.  
«In effetti...»  
In caso di necessità gli stregoni dovevano saper affrontare qualsiasi ostacolo ed essere in grado di prendersi cura di se stessi e affrontare qualsiasi situazione, anche critiche come quella in cui si trovano lui e Kagami.  
La caccia in particolare era una delle cose essenziali che ognuno di loro doveva apprendere se avevano intenzione di sopravvivere.  
Quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente soddisfatto, con le trappole che aveva piazzato era riuscito a catturare tre lepri: un ottimo risultato.  
I preziosi insegnamenti che l'adolescente aveva ricevuto dai propri parenti, in particolare dal suo defunto nonno, non gli erano mai stati utili come in quei giorni. Non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziarlo per i consigli senza i quali non sarebbe mai arrivato fin lì.  
Aveva avuto troppo poco materiale a disposizione e con quei pochi ingredienti che era risuscito a trovare era evidente che potesse preparare solo uno stufato. Non è che avesse avuto poi così tanta scelta, ma alla fine ammetteva che il risultato aveva superato ogni sua aspettativa: era davvero delizioso, più di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Si sentiva così orgoglioso delle proprie capacità e sapeva che anche i suoi familiari lo sarebbero stati.  
«È un po' freddo, ma dovrebbe andare bene» Immaginava che Kagami avesse fin troppa fame ed è per questo che gli porse un piatto fin troppo abbondante.  
Aveva perso parecchie energie e sperava che potesse recuperarne una parte con quel pranzo sostanzioso e ricco che sperava potesse essere di suo gradimento.  
«Non importa» Era incredibile la velocità con cui ingurgitò il contenuto di quel piatto. Come poteva aver divorato tutto così velocemente? La voracità di quel tipo era incredibile e non era la prima volta che l'aveva pensato. Aveva già avuto modo di constatare la cosa anche prima di ritrovarsi in quell'insolita situazione.  
  
In vita sua non aveva mai assaggiato uno stufato delizioso come quello che aveva appena finito di assaporar, non aveva lasciato nemmeno un pezzo di quelle carni che erano talmente tenere che gli si erano sciolte in bocca. Gliene chiese altre due porzioni.  
Aveva sempre visto Midorima come qualcuno di arrogante e incapace di pensare a qualcun altro se non sé stesso e per lui era una vera novità vedere quella parte premurosa che mai prima di allora aveva aveva dimostrato di avere.  
Quel lato che aveva incominciato ad intravedere l'aveva colpito fin fondo e in quell'istante incominciò a vedere quel ragazzo con nuovi occhi che sembravano capaci di percepire quella che pensava essere la sua vera essenza.  
“Dovrei ringraziarlo?” Midorima meritava delle parole di ringraziamento, gli aveva pur sempre salvato la vita ed era suo dovere mostrare riconoscenza.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di come cominciare il discorso e come esporgli quel concetto: era la prima volta che si ritrovava in quella situazione con il rivale e trovava davvero complicato esprimersi.  
«Grazie.» Era l'unico termine che gli era venuto in mente, non era riuscito a trovare nulla che potesse spiegare nei dettagli quello che in realtà aveva intenzione di comunicargli.  
Quel piccolo “grazie” gli sembrava troppo poco ed era certissimo che l'altro non avrebbe capito quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli,  
«Tu hai fatto lo stesso no?» Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il concetto potesse arrivargli e rimase quasi stupito quando sentì la sua voce porre quella domanda retorica. «Se ti avessi lasciato lì, dopo quello che hai fatto, sarebbe stato un vero disonore per la mia casata.»  
Kagami non sapeva dire se fosse la sua immaginazione, ma quelle parole non sembravano affatto sincere, c'erano delle sfumature da farle risuonare quasi come frasi di riconoscenza.  
Possibile che lo avesse salvato per ricambiarlo? Quell'ipotesi non voleva abbandonare la sua mente.  
Midorima non gli era mai sembrato un tipo da compiere un simile gesto, era molto più probabile che l'avesse fatto proprio per “onore”, però c'era qualcosa in lui, come una voce interna che gridava forte “l'ha fatto perché lo hai salvato.”  
«Quindi mi hai salvato solo per l'onore dei Midorima?»  
«Esatto.»  
Kagami trovava strana l'espressione del rivale: nonostante lo stesse guardando con quella solita aria di superiorità scorgeva in sottofondo una maschera che stava indossando per tenerlo all'oscuro da qualcosa.  
Era certo che qualsiasi cosa potesse nascondergli, era collegata all'avventura che avevano condiviso e per sapere cosa fosse avrebbe dovuto spingerlo a rivelargli la verità.  
«Cos'è successo con il drago?»  
  
Ovvio che si aspettasse che Kagami gli potesse porre delle simili domande, ma di certo non si sarebbe mai immaginato di poter rimanere paralizzato. Era bloccato da un timore crescente che lo divorava completamente.  
Aveva paura che potesse scoprire che per salvarlo avesse usato il cuore per cui avevano lottato con tutte le loro forze. Era certo che l'altro non fosse in grado di perdonare un affronto simile e l'unica cosa che poteva fare per mantenere era mentirgli spudoratamente.  
«Sono scappato.» Non gli importava se quella bugia avrebbe portato l'altro ad odiarlo, ma a quel punto preferiva essere scambiato per un codardo.  
  
Kagami era sempre stato convito che Midorima non conoscesse il significato della parola fuggire. Era come se nel suo dizionario non fosse stato aggiunto quel temine assieme ad i rispettivi sinonimi, oppure era stato proprio lui ad averli cancellati per impedire a se stesso di compiere quei gesti tanto vigliacchi.  
Aveva visto quando fosse importante per l'altro diventare apprendista di Aida, non si era mai tirato indietro alle richieste di quell'uomo superandole tutte senza mi dire “Non posso farlo”; “Non ne sono in grano”; “Mi arrendo”. Gli sembrava la cosa più improbabile del mondo che avesse potuto abbondare proprio alla fine.  
Quell'ultima prova per quanto impossibile fosse: non avrebbe mai potuto compiere un simile gesto.  
«So che non scapperesti di fronte a nessun ostacolo ed è inutile che tu inventa queste scuse, ti conosco.» Aveva tutta l'intenzione di smascherare quell'ovvia menzogna di Midorima e non gli importava cos'avrebbe comportato: doveva assolutamente scoprire perché gli mentisse in quel modo tanto spudorato. «Perché non mi dici la verità?»  
«Non sto mentendo!» Come avrebbe potuto minimamente pensare che potesse credere ad una tale scusa? Per Kagami aveva lo stesso timbro delle bugie che erano soliti usare i bambini per nascondersi agli occhi dei genitori dopo essersi cacciati nei guai. A quel punto era più che certo che avesse combinato qualcosa di grosso ed era più che intenzionato a scoprire cosa. «Sono scappato.»  
«Non potresti mai abbandonare una sfida di Aida, ci tieni quanto me a quel posto di apprendista.» Era disposto a tutto per ottenere riposte, anche a costo di tendergli una trappola come quella che stava improvvisando e sperava che il rivale cadesse in quella rete.  
«L'ho fatto perché dovevo... io... » Il suo piano sembrava stesse funzionando, il rivale aveva incominciato a vacillare. «dovevo salvarti. »  
Cos'era quella forte sensazione di calore che in quel commento gli avvolgeva il proprio petto? Kagami non ne aveva idea, ma era una delle sensazioni più intense e meravigliose che avesse mai provato.  
«Perché?» Sapeva che quella domanda non avrebbe mai ricevuto risposta, ma gli venne istintivo porgliela «Perché dovevi salvarmi? »  
“Possibile che fosse preoccupato per me?” disse fra sé e sé lo stregone elementare.  
Aveva la piena certezza che quella frase disperata che aveva sentito durante quel pesantissimo sonno fosse stata pronunciata proprio da Midorima. In quell'istante molte cose gli furono chiare e anche una domanda gli balenava in mente e aveva tutta l'intenzione di porgergliela e vedere la reazione dell'altro.  
«Possibile che tu abbia usato il cuore per salvarmi?» Aveva la certezza che fosse davvero andato così e doveva solamente spinger il rivale ad ammetterlo.  
«Ti sbagli... » Era inutile che continuasse a negare a voce, il volto sembrava dare conferma della sua tesi. «Non l'ho fatto.»  
«Invece lo hai fatto, non negare.»  
  
Midorima non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse esistere una sensazione di gelo come quella che stava provando in quell'istante: in un breve attimo il suo intero corpo si era raggelato per colpa di quei brividi che penetrarono fin dentro le sue ossa.  
“Com'è possibile che io mi senta così in colpa?” si chiese retoricamente il giovane stregone  
«Hai davvero sacrificato l'opportunità di diventare apprendista di Aida per salvarmi?» chiese lo stregone elementare.  
Il rimorso in quell'istante era così 0pprimente da essere capace di divorare completamente il suo animo.  
Non capiva come Kagami avesse fatto a scoprire la verità, non poteva realizzare che un tipo del genere fosse riuscito ad arrivarci, sopratutto perché era certo di essere stato attento a non lasciar trapelare nessuna informazione, quindi come aveva fatto? Non era in grado di spiegarselo.  
«Si.» In quel momento sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato inutile mentirgli: l'unica cosa che poteva fare era ammettere la verità e magari il rimpianto che sentiva sarebbe sparito. «Avevi contratto una bruttissima infiammazione e se non avessi usato i poteri tu saresti morto e io non avrei potuto accettarlo.»  
Era colpa sua in fondo, lo sapeva e per questo non poteva perdonarsi che l'altro avesse rischiato la vita per la sua ostilità contro gioco di squadra.  
«Perché lo hai fatto?» Quella frase era risuonava nella sua mente come un eco aggressivo capace di provocargli un dolore più forte di qualsiasi tortura. «Perché hai rinunciato al tuo sogno per me?»  
«È per causa mia se tu ti sei ridotto in quello stato.» Un po' alla volta il peso che aveva sulla sua coscienza iniziò ad alleggerirsi lasciandolo libero da quell'enorme e opprimente macigno. «Non potevo perdonarmelo.»  
  
Com'era possibile che Midorima avesse potuto ammettere con una simile facilità qualcosa del genere? Significava che lo avesse sottovalutato fino a quel punto? Non gli era mai sembrato un tipo da dire cose del genere, era certo che gli stesse succedendo accadendo qualcosa che non sarebbe stato mai in grado di comprendere.  
Cercava si scrutare attentamente il volto dell'altro e non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: quello era un viso di che si era rassegnato perdendo qualsiasi speranza.  
«Nessuno dei due potrà diventare apprendista di Aida, dovremmo rinunciare.»  
Come avrebbe potuto accettare che il proprio rivale potesse pronunciare una simile frase? Con quale coraggio aveva potuto gettare al vento tutti i sacrifici ai quali si erano sottoposti per arrivare sino a quel punto? No, non poteva tollerare una simile cosa, il suo orgoglio era ferito e non centrava il fatto che avesse salvato la sua vita con il cuore, ma il vero problema era la sua reazione.  
«Che cavolo dici? Abbiamo lottato fino ad ora e tu getti tutto all'aria? » Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, dopo tutta la strada che avevano percorso senza mai fermarsi, agli occhi di Kagami sembrava impossibile che colui che aveva sempre considerato il proprio rivale potesse gettare tutto al vento. Non era mai stato così arrabbiato come in quel momento. «Credi davvero che io possa arrendermi dopo essere sopravvissuto contro un Drago di Magma? E tu come puoi arrenderti in questo modo? »  
«Abbiamo fallito!»  
«Dov'è finito il Midorima che conosco?» Sembrava che quel rivale che aveva sempre sfidato, pronto a tutto pur di riuscire a batterlo, fosse sparito all'improvviso e che i suo posto fosse stato preso da un ragazzo con lo stesso volto dal carattere opposto e non poteva accettarlo. «Lui non si sarebbe mai arreso, nemmeno di fronte al più grosso degli ostacoli e una piccolezza del genere non l'avrebbe mai fermato. »  
«io...» Kagami non gli diete il tempo di finire la frase.  
«Mi hai deluso.»  
Come potevano quelle parole essere così fredde? Mai prima fino a quell'istante aveva udito qualcosa di talmente gelido da finire di intorpidire ancora di più il proprio corpo. Stava sprofondando sempre di più verso un precipizio senza fondo formato da ghiaccio talmente spesso che nessuno avrebbe potuto scalfirne la superficie.  
“Cosa mi sta succedendo” si chiese fra sé e sé il sedicenne.  
Non aveva mai immaginato che una frase potesse ferirlo in quel modo, ma alla fine doveva riconoscere che quelle parole fossero la verità.  
Ancora non riusciva a realizzare che avesse potuto gettare la spugna in quella maniera, com'era possibile che avesse potuto solo immaginare di abbandonare tutti i suoi sogni? E per cosa poi? Solamente per aver salvato un suo rivale. Come aveva potuto cadere così in basso?  
Certo aveva fallito la missione, ma questo di certo non avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, era riuscito a uccidere il drago di magma, certo era ormai praticamente indebolito grazie a Kagami, ma aveva ugualmente dato il corpo di grazia e come poteva arrendersi?  
«Credi davvero che io sia così debole da arrendermi di fronte alle difficoltà?» Doveva fargli vedere chi era, che non era un codardo. «Non sono quel genere di ragazzo e tu lo dovresti sapere bene.»  
«Infatti lo so.»  
«Allora sappi che nessuno potrà fermare, nemmeno tu con i tuoi poteri elementari »  
«Lo vedremo Midorima, lo vedremo.»


	5. Epilogo

Epilogo

 

Aveva sempre saputo che quei due ragazzi erano più forti di quel che sembrassero e gli era bastato solo un occhiata per rendersi conto di quanto forte fosse la loro tenacia.  
Non aveva mai visto uno spirito combattivo e una potenza straordinaria come quella d cui erano dotati in due sedicenni: era una cosa che andava oltre la rarità.  
Le vette che avevano raggiunto erano impressionanti, nessun altro dei suoi aspiranti era riuscito a superare e per Aida non fu affatto una sorpresa nel vedere i due adolescenti arrivare sino alla fine.  
Sapeva che entrambi fossero talmente forti da poter battere addirittura il Drago di magma e non aveva proposto loro la cosa se non avesse mai creduto nelle loro abilità.  
Certo le sue vere intenzioni alla fine non erano quelle di ottenere il suo cuore, ma voleva testare quanto Kagami e Midorima fossero disposti a sacrificare per diventare suoi apprendisti ed entrambi avevano assecondato appieno le proprie esigenze.


End file.
